03 Anécdotas
by Mahokishi Reiasu
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Futura colección de "Únicos Capítulos" que describen incidentes independientes a la historia original, en donde el único canon vuelve a ser la pareja protagónica de GM.


Para nickrivers y todas las fans de Lantis/Hikaru…

…Espero que les guste.

**

* * *

**

**Fuente: **Universo Alternativo

**Româji - Español: **Kôhî - Café

**Kôhî**

El crujir de las hojas secas del otoño era el único sonido perceptible en la calle por la que caminaba, no hacía más de media hora que había finalmente salido de trabajar, la rutina de ese día parecía repetirse con más frecuencia estos últimos meses:

Se despertó, se bañó y vistió, se dirigió al trabajo, se encerró en su oficina después de discutir con el presidente de la empresa (que para su desgracia era nada más ni nada menos que su propio hermano), y nuevamente había rechazado la oferta de su mejor amigo de ir a un bar y ponerse juntos "una borrachera".

Finalmente el lamento de un perro lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás extraviado? - le preguntó acercándose al animal e inclinándose para poder acariciarlo.

Notó que el perro estaba sentado al lado de un barandal que cercaba barias mesitas de aquel establecimiento, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que el animalito tenía una correa que lo ataba a esa pequeña estructura metálica, tomó el collar del perro con una de sus manos y conoció el nombre de la mascota.

- Así que tu nombre es Hikari… - le dijo acariciando la cara del can - …¿está tu dueño allí adentro? - le cuestionó mirando al interior de aquella cafetería - …¿deseas que le indique que eres un buen perro y que si tarda mucho alguien te puede robar? - le preguntó con una discreta sonrisa.

El animal ladró dos veces y comenzó a lamer la palma del muchacho.

- Está bien, espera un segundo ¿quieres? No demoraré - le dijo finalmente poniéndose de pie.

Entró a la cafetería, observó a varia gente sentada y disfrutando de sus bebidas, algunos conversaban discretamente, otros simplemente se concentraban en el monitor de sus computadoras portátiles. _Extraño_. Pensó, reflexivamente volteó a mirar el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared de enfrente, era exactamente la media noche. Un movimiento de matiz rojizo en el ángulo derecho de su ojo llamó su atención, era una pelirroja menudita que salía del tocador, su mirada tropezó con la sonrisa alegre de la chica. _Una sonrisa autentica..._ El gesto semi fruncido del muchacho comenzó deliberadamente a relajarse sin permiso.

Sus miradas se encontraron y el joven olvidó por completo el motivo por el que había entrado en aquel establecimiento, su mente normalmente indiferente hacia el prójimo, le repetía en esta ocasión solamente una frase: _Ya es imposible retroceder…_

La chica mantuvo brevemente la mirada en él sin perder aquella sonrisa que solía regalarle a toda la gente que cruzaba por su camino, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir un rápido pero intenso cosquilleo en el estomago al observar aquel hombre. _Si, era serio, pero muy atractivo._

La pelirroja se dirigió entonces a la caja para realizar su orden, el joven se colocó silenciosamente a un lado de ella para ser el siguiente en la línea, ambos muy consientes de la presencia del otro.

- ¡Buenas noches linda! ¿Qué vas a ordenar? - preguntó una sensual morena de cabellera rosada al otro lado de la caja.

La chica miró el pisaron del frente, no estaba segura que pedir, el sujeto a un lado de ella la miraba de reojo con gesto indescriptible, sin saber porque aquel chico la ponía nerviosa.

- Deme un late de canela, mediano por favor - dijo finalmente.

- ¡Puresea un late de canela para la señorita!… - le indicó a una chica de cabello castaño claro que se encontraba enfrente de las maquinas cafeteras - …¡Excelente elección querida! ¿Eso es todo por hoy?

- Si gracias - contestó alegre sacando del bolsillo de sus jeans el pago de aquella orden, el tipo a su derecha miraba el menú en el pizarrón, la pelirroja aprovechó el momento para mirarlo una vez más. Era increíblemente alto, de constitución delgada, tenia ambas manos dentro de los bolcillos de su pantalón y notó que incluso debajo de su atuendo de oficinista se apreciaba una anatomía masculina perfectamente delineada. La pelirroja comenzaba a respirar con dificultad.

- Estará listo en un momento linda… - le indicó la sensual mujer y ella sólo asintió con la cabeza - …¿Y para el apuesto joven que prepararemos? - la cajera se dirigía ahora al sujeto a un lado de la pelirroja.

Ellos se miraron otra vez… y en esta ocasión, el mundo empezó a desaparecer…

Tenía el pelo exquisitamente negro, más puro que la obscuridad de la noche. Las luces de local reflejaban en aquella obsidiana cabellera dándole de lleno. El rostro del sujeto era tan perfecto que parecía haber salido de una pintura artística, pero lo que más capturó sus sentidos fueron aquellos ojos de un rarísimo color violeta obscuro de semblante nostálgico y misterioso. _Valla mirada…_

Él también estaba perdido en los ojos nobles y expresivos de la joven, pudo apreciar lo increíble de su melena roja, tan roja y brillante como la lava ardiente de un volcán, el detalle de su boca pequeña pero carnosa le hicieron decidir que el sabor de canela dulce no le molestaría en absoluto si proviniera de _ahí_, el rostro era bello e inocente pero los fogosos ojos de la chica le decían que detrás de ese gesto fresco se hallaba una chica apasionada y decidida. _Si, valla mirada…_

- Disculpa otra vez guapo, pero no pude escuchar tu orden. ¿Podrías repetirla?

Finalmente la insistencia de la cajera ocasionó que aquel contacto visual se perdiera. El chico simplemente se irguió con más rigidez y colocando su atención a la atractiva peli-rosa le indicó:

- Un café expreso por favor.

- Uhggh eso es muy amargo, ¿estás seguro? - le cuestionó la morena frente a él con un gesto de total desarreglo.

- Un café expreso por favor - repitió sin perder la indiferencia de su rostro.

- ¡Una pulpa de cafeína sale en seguida galán! - le aseguró tronando los dedos y yendo ella misma a preparar aquella "pulpa". El alto pelinegro se percató de un sonido de molestia que se dejó oír desde una de las esquinas del local.

Era un rubio fornido que se encontraba "supuestamente" leyendo un periódico en uno de los sillones. En esos momentos lo miraba serio entre la cortina del humo de su cigarrillo, como advirtiéndole que no se entretuviera mucho con la cajera, le quedó claro que el rubio visitaba aquella cafetería con otro motivo más que de mero consumidor.

La pelirroja por su parte se había dirigido a la barra a tomar su orden que estaba ya lista, pero incluso al realizar aquel mundano movimiento no pudo dejar de sorprenderse al escuchar la voz de aquel sujeto, elegantemente varonil y… _¿Con un acento extranjero?_

Se dirigió a tomar asiento al otro lado del local, sabía que tenía que irse pronto, Hikari estaba afuera aguantando el frio del otoño pero unos pececitos traviesos nadaban en su estomago y le exigían no salir de aquel lugar, quizá jamás volvería a ver a ese joven, quería disfrutar de su presencia aunque fueran cortos minutos, era la primera vez en su vida que un completo desconocido le atraía de aquella manera, era extraño en realidad ya que ella siempre fue un tanto indiferente con el sexo opuesto. En esta ocasión sin embargo, ese encuentro se sentía increíblemente emocionante.

- Aquí tienes guapo - le avisó la cajera guiñándole un ojo, y por la manera en la que la morena desvió fugazmente su mirada hacia al rubio, el chico constató que la atractiva mujer ya también había hecho su elección y parecía divertirse provocando el temple del fortísimo anglosajón.

- Gracias - dijo pagando la orden, buscó con urgencia a la pelirroja, la había perdido brevemente en su estudio: "rubio y morena".

No tardó mucho en detectarla sobre un taburete azul en un extremo del establecimiento, la chica miraba hacia la calle dándole un sorbo a su bebida. _Demonios ¿por qué era tan tímido cuando se trataba de mujeres?_ Su sentido común le decía que tratara de aproximarla pero sus piernas no reaccionaban a la orden, esa chica lo debilitaba de una extraña manera. Finalmente tomó asiento en la mesa al otro lado de la cafetería, ahí la podía observar sin quedar tan vulnerable e intercalar su mirada entre ella y el ventanal que estaba a su derecha.

Pasaron varios minutos y ninguno hacia nada para acercarse al otro, sólo se regalaban miradas fugases que pretendían ser accidentales, aunque lejos estaban de serlo.

El prendió su segundo cigarrillo de la media noche y bajó la persiana del ventanal a su derecha, la chica seguía sentada disfrutando de su late, e incluso con esa diminuta acción la chica de cabellera de fuego monopolizaba toda su visión, todo su oxigeno, toda su realidad. Sentía un deseo enorme de emboscarla como lobo a su presa:

_¿Cómo lograría acercarse? ¿Quién era? ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿A que se dedicaba? ¿Qué hacía a altas horas de la noche en una cafetería sola? ¿Estaba realmente sola o esperaba a alguien? y si así fuera ¿A quién? ¿Que tenían que ver? _Él no cabria en su suéter si la chica accediera a hablar con él. _Si tan sólo el fuego que radiaba de ella la provocara a hacer el primer movimiento. Les iría tan bien…_

_Bueno, por lo menos la miraba de vez en cuando._ Aunque ese par de obscuros purpura eran tan indescifrables como un pergamino en arameo. _¿Qué hacer?_ A ella no le correspondía acercarse a él. A su mente vino la peli-azul Umi, recordó un movimiento calculador que su hermosa amiga había hecho en un centro nocturno cuando un hombre de cabello violeta le había gustado tanto que no había conseguido salir del lugar sin antes haber llamado la atención del joven. _¿Y si ella intentaba lo mismo con este alto pelinegro? ¡Qué nervios! ¿Y si no funcionaba?_ y… _¿De cuando acá era tan cobarde?_

Sin pensarlo más decidió actuar, después de todo, no había nada que perder.

La pelirroja sacó un pequeño encendedor de su bolsillo y una gota apareció en su cabeza. _Umi había utilizado un labial... _Valla, pues no tenía otro "anzuelo" así que no le quedó de otra que utilizar aquel aparato que producía fuego. En cuanto la visión de su eje discreto se lo indicó llevo de nuevo la bebida hasta su boca y con su mano izquierda empujó sutilmente aquel encendedor para que callera al suelo. Aquellos peces comenzaban a nadar ya no únicamente en su estomago sino por todo su cuerpo.

Aquel "accidente" no pasó desapercibido y el atractivo joven se levantó resuelto para acercarse a ella, un ajeno cosquilleo se intensificaba en su interior, estaban por hacer contacto directo. Levantó el encendedor y sin poder decir nada lo extendió para que la chica lo tomara. Así lo hizo y el breve rose de sus manos provocó que ambos posaran sus ojos en el otro sucesivamente.

- Gracias - dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa y un rubor carmesí comenzaba a esparcirse en sus pómulos. La hacía verse incluso más bonita, si es que era posible. El joven asintió con la cabeza antes de hablar.

- ¿Fumas? - le preguntó observando el artículo que acababa de entregarle.

- No… - contestó sin pensar lo que decía - …es sólo que a veces me gusta observar el fuego - _¡Diablos eso había sonado enfermizo! ¿Y ahora como lo componía?_ El chico la miraba igual que antes, era difícil saber lo que pasaba por su mente ya que su rostro era poco expresivo. _Quizá debía estar pensando como huir de aquella mujer con inclinación a la piromanía._

- A mi me sucede algo similar, pero con los truenos… - confesó con una breve mueca de su boca - …¿Cuál es tu nombre? - la chica le obsequió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja antes de contestarle.

- Me llamo Hikaru, ¿y tú? - aquella voz terminó por derretirla aun más, le agradeció a su encendedor haberse "caído" de la mesa.

- Yo soy Rantisu, Caîl Rantisu.

- Mucho gusto en conocerte Rantisu Caîl, pero toma asiento… - le dijo estirando su mano y la del caballero "devoró" la de ella con su tamaño antes de obedecer la orden y sentarse en el taburete frente a ella - …yo soy Shidô, Hikaru Shidô.

- ¿Shidô? ¿Tienes parentesco con los campeones de Kendo Los Hermanos Shidô?

- Si… - admitió sin perder esa maravillosa sonrisa que dejaban a Rantisu indefenso - …¡son mis hermanos! Yo también practico Kendo con ellos. Hemos participado en varios torneos aquí en Japón y el exterior. Mi hermano mayor estableció un Dojo en nuestra casa donde enseña el deporte, yo le ayudo con los más jóvenes, siempre me he llevado bien con los niños así que lo disfruto mucho y…

La pelirroja seguía conversando, era naturalmente carismática y Rantisu de por si un hombre de pocas palabras se había quedado sin voz con tan sólo escucharla hablar: Era fresca, alegre, su fogosa melena se movía al compás de los movimientos de su cara, el fuego de sus ojos destellaba una inquietud indomable. El corazón de Rantisu se había vuelto incontrolable. _Si… era tan diferente a él, pero tan perfecta para él…_

- ¿Y tú de dónde eres? Tienes un acento al hablar - le preguntó Hikaru agachando nerviosamente su mirada, no estaba segura si aquello le molestaría.

- Así es, soy de Suiza. Llegué a Japón hace cinco años con mi hermano Zagâto, tenemos una empresa de artículos tecnológicos. Un amigo mío, Îguru Bishôn nos invitó para realizar la inversión e inmigramos a este país, y así empezó la NSX.

_Valla… _Estaba sentada nada más ni nada menos con uno de los dueños de la prestigiosa empresa tecnológica NSX. Ya podía ir eliminando aquel nerviosismo que este joven le provocaba. _Un suizo millonario de aquel nivel jamás se interesaría en una chica tan común que en lo único que resaltaba era en el Kendo y en un amor infinito hacia los animales._

- ¿Y qué hace un joven como tú en este lado de Tokio? No es precisamente el área de más… - lo miró nuevamente dudosa y Rantisu notó que esta vez sus ojos no mostraban nerviosismo, más bien _¿Humildad?_ - …bueno, de más lujo que digamos.

El chico por primera vez sonrió y Hikaru sintió una punzada en el corazón, parecía un jovenzuelo travieso con aquella expresión. _¡Diablos, si que era guapo! _Lograba hipnotizarla con su sola presencia.

- Digamos que la gente que reside en el área "lujosa" no es precisamente de mi predilección. Eso se lo cedo a Zagâto y a su esposa Emerôdo. Yo resido cerca de esta área.

- ¿Qué tiene esa gente que no te agrada?

- Pues… - la miró profundamente - …digamos que no son como tú… - la chica se sonrojó profusamente, no sabía si aquello era un alago o una ofensa - …auténtica es lo que quiero decir… - le aclaró - … esa gente a diferencia tuya tiende a ser banal y eso me ha inclinado a adoptar una actitud un tanto anacoreta en sus alrededores - terminó finalmente.

_Changos tenía un vocabulario excéntrico, debe ser la clase._ Pensó Hikaru.

- ¿No será que los estás juzgando demasiado duro? En todos los niveles hay gente falsa y noble, es cuestión de darles oportunidad de dejarse ver, a veces uno utiliza mascaras ante la sociedad para no resultar heridos o ridiculizados, pero por lo general todos defendemos nuestro interior para no presentarnos tan indefensos… - hizo una pausa riendo de su siguiente comentario - …algo ridículo si me lo preguntas ya que finalmente en todos los niveles uno cree ser el centro de atención mientras que el resto es el centro de atención de ellos mismos.

Otra vez lo había dejado sin voz _¿Cómo lo hacía?_ Efectivamente esa efusividad lo dejaba acorralado. El chico finalmente asintió con el rostro.

- Esa analogía es muy puntual… - hizo una pausa antes de mirar su reloj de muñeca, habían pasado varios minutos desde que entró en aquel local y su curiosidad por ella estaba lejos de ser saciada - …y dime ¿estás en espera de la llegada de alguien?

- No… - rio traviesa nuevamente - …más bien "alguien" me espera a mí… - el chico sólo inhaló hondo. _Claro, era obvio que una chica como aquella ya tuviera a quien hacer feliz._ Pensó con desilusión - …mi perro Hikari debe estar odiándome en este instante, le prometí que no tardaría y veme aquí.

- ¿Así que tú eres la dueña de Hikari?… - preguntó volteando hacia fuera finalmente recordando su motivo en aquel lugar, valla, tendría que agradecerle al can el haberle provocado entrar en aquella cafetería. _De lo contrario, nunca hubiera tenido el placer de conocer a Hikaru._

- ¿Lo viste?

- Si, es un buen perro y para serte honesto yo también rompí la promesa que le hice, vine a buscar a su dueño, parecía extrañarte porque aunque me permitió acariciarlo seguía portando una expresión triste.

- ¿Lograste acariciarlo?... - cuestionó pensativa - …valla, Hikari es un perro noble pero no permite que un extraño lo toque. Será mejor que me valla, de lo contrario se morirá de frio y no me lo agradecerá mucho - dijo poniéndose de pie, él también se puso reflexivamente de pie, aquel cuestionario (en su opinión), recién comenzaba.

- ¿Resides lejos de aquí?

- No, a un par de calles - contestó colocando nuevamente aquel "accidentado" encendedor en su bolcillo.

- ¿Vienes seguido a este lugar?

- Casi todas las noches, después de salir del trabajo voy a mi casa a cenar y después saco a pasear a Hikari, normalmente entro aquí para pedir algo de llevar mientras camino con él.

Esa frase la puso en evidencia "pedía algo para llevar y seguir caminando" _¿Qué la había hecho quedarse en el lugar esta vez entonces?_ Una respuesta un tanto vanidosa levantó los ánimos del apuesto pelinegro.

- Si no te molesta, ¿te puedo ver aquí mañana? Podemos pedir algo para llevar y seguir paseando a Hikari - le ofreció con una expresión un tanto seria _¿Era quizá así como manifestaba su timidez e inseguridad?_ Pensó Hikaru y le sonrió nuevamente de oreja a oreja.

- Si no tienes nada que hacer ahora podemos comenzar hoy, aun tengo que darle un recorrido por la manzana.

El chico sonrió relajado. Definitivamente: Fuego contra Trueno. _¿Cómo era?_ Ah sí…_Les iría tan bien._

- Que te parece si te adelantas a desatar a Hikari en lo que yo entro al cuarto de baño ¿sí? No tardo.

La chica aceptó contenta la oferta y salió. Después de un par de minutos que lo único que consiguieron fue alterar más aquel cosquilleo en su cuerpo en lo que esperaba por él, el joven salió sujetando con una mano un porta bebidas con un expreso y un late de canela, y en la otra sostenía un juguete de peluche que tenia sospechosamente la apariencia de un semi-conejo regordete. _No había ido al baño, sino a comprar aquello…_

- Este es para ti… - le dijo obsequiándole aquel animalito de peluche - …se me "atravesó" en el mostrador de la caja y pensé que le gustaría tenerte de dueña.

- ¡Es precioso!... - dijo sincera llevando aquel muñeco hasta su pecho - …¡muchas gracias Rantisu! Vamos - finalmente le indicó y ambos se sumergieron en aquella calle que sólo los faroles alumbraban.

Y así, comenzarían los recorridos favoritos de estos dos:

Después de un par de días ambos caminaban sujetados de las manos y Zagâto había dejado de discutir con él por encerrarse tanto en su oficina…

Después de un par de semanas él salía más temprano que todos en su trabajo para quedar de verse con ella y llevarla a cenar, fue en una de estas cenas donde se dieron su primer beso…

Después de un par de meses, él ya aceptaba las invitaciones de su amigo Bishôn para ir algún bar, sólo que en estas ocasiones iba acompañado de ella, "Su Preciosa Novia Pelirroja" como Îguru la llamaba…

Después de un par de años, Zagâto y Emerôdo colocaban un lazo alrededor de ambos después de que Fû y Ferio (al que conociera gracias al parentesco de los antes mencionados), les hubieran entregado un par de argollas que les cambiaria el estatus social de solteros y después de que Umi y su esposo Kurefu hubieran entregado unas arras a los recién casados…

Ambos se miraban emocionados recordando cómo se habían conocido. La hermética actitud de él se había extinguido gracias a la frescura y apasionante actitud de ella desde esa noche… tomando **café**.


End file.
